Ignoring Jane
by x.x.Cordelia.x.x
Summary: Lisbon has a new plan to get back at Patrick Jane; but things has a weird way of turning around because Jane has a plan of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay, I've been insanely obsessed with The Mentalist lately. Well rather with Patrick Jane. His darn, beautiful smile makes me squeal every time. I hate it, but I can't help it. My first mentalist fic. Here goes.

Teresa Lisbon strolled into CBI with one intention in mind: to ignore Patrick Jane. His insolent remarks were quite getting to her and she found herself thinking about him at home, in a way she knew she shouldn't but never in a millennium was she going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

Van Pelt was at her desk on her computer doing what she was paid to do. Cho was getting coffee and Rigsby was, well, who knew where he was. Recently Van Pelt was constantly urging him to cut down on the sugar and consume more vegetables which Rigsby did not consider food. So it was safe to bet that he was probably avoiding her, whilst stuffing his face with donuts.

Lisbon walked in and greeted her fellow co-workers, all except Jane, who was sprawled across his couch pretending to be asleep.

"Lisbon!" Jane quipped in his rather cheery voice complete with his signature million dollar smile, "What? No good morning?" his demeanor changed to being sad and disappointed.

Lisbon decided to put her plan into action, "Sorry Jane, I didn't see you there. Good morning."

She gave him a slight smile and turned to enter her office when he stopped her.

Patrick Jane for the first time ever, furrowed his brows in confusion. _This wasn't like Lisbon._ The Lisbon he knew would roll her eyes at him and walk away. _This Lisbon was…nice._ He didn't like it. Something was up and he would get it out of her.

"So, um, you're not upset about yesterday?"

She spun around.

"I mean, it was an accident. I really didn't mean to get you wet, although you look pretty when wet." Jane flashed his best innocent smile. Inside Lisbon was fuming as she recalled the events of the previous day.

Flashback

Jane and Lisbon were at a suspects' house. Lisbon was questioning the husband of the deceased wife while Jane did what he did best, meandered.

He had come across a water pump nearby Lisbon and his curiosity was aroused. Jane had bent down to fiddle with the device when all of a sudden it broke off and water started gushing out.

"Lisbon!" Jane had yelled trying to warn her in time. Lisbon, furious with being disturbed so rudely, turned too late to see the forceful water heading right at her. In less than a minute she was soaked from head to toe and shivering mercilessly, but cold was far from what she was feeling, hot anger was bubbling inside her. Slowly she turned to glare at culprit, fists clenched.

"JANE!!"

End of Flashback

She stared at Jane, wishing she could once, just once, not be professional and punch that idiotic grin off his face.

"No, I'm not upset. It was an accident," She replied composing herself.

Jane's smiled never faltered but a flash of disappointment was there before it quickly vanished. Lisbon turned and walked into her office, closing her door she had to persuade herself not to slam it. _He would not win!_

Settling herself in her chair she had to admit she was rather proud of herself. For a moment she though she had jumped on him and started beating the crap out of him but it was just her imagination. Sighing as she placed her head in her hands she knew it was going to be a long week.

A/N: It's pointless. I don't know where I'm going with this. Any ideas please let me know. Probably a two shot. Depends on how many ideas I got. Reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, so basically I couldn't wait to post this chapter, probably the last one. I might do a sequel.

Three days had passed since Lisbon had put her new plan into action. It had been three beautiful days at that. It wasn't easy to ignore all the cocky remarks Jane had thrown at her. It took all the good in the world and all in her to restrain herself from planting one on Jane. Not a kiss, a slap. That man really rattled her nerves.

Sure enough, he did all he could think of to get under her skin, there were twitches but nothing got through. How she kept herself composed was beyond him. Jane had been especially irritating for the past few days.

Lisbon was still in her office a few hours after the others had left. Her mind fixed on her work; she failed to notice someone came in and was standing at her door outside.

Three knocks brought her attention to the shadowy figure. She cleared her throat and hesitantly gave permission for whoever it was to enter. _Who could it possibly be so late?_ She thought everyone had left.

A certain curly, blond head of hair poked his head through her door, and smiled slightly.

"Jane. I didn't think you knew how to knock," she said, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips. There was something wrong with her usually cheery pain in the ass; strangely he looked broken, like an old dog.

"You okay?" Lisbon asked slightly concerned. Okay, very concerned but he need not know that.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he said carefully.

Lisbon took a seat and motioned for him to do the same.

"I love you."

Lisbon looked at him like he was insane, she probably misheard him.

"Um, sorry what?"

"I love you," he repeated, looking her in the eyes.

"Jane, I—" she started but was cut off as Jane started laughing.

She looked at him questioningly. _Okay, so he really is insane. _

"What's so funny?"

"You," he retorted. Now all she had to do was keep him busy so she could call the psychiatric ward.

"I can't believe you. I know what you've been up to Lisbon."

She glared at him, choosing to play along. That was cruel, saying he loved her when he didn't, but she wish he did.

"And what exactly is that?"

"You, my dear, are not as clever as you think. I knew that you were ignoring me all along, and so I chose to play along just to humor you." He had that stupid grin on his face, the one she hated, yet secretly loved.

Her glare intensified greatly. Damn! She thought she finally had one on him.

"You're an open book to me, Teresa. There's nothing you can hide from me." He smirked as he rested his feet on her desk. She shivered as he said her name, it never had sounded better.

She shoved his feet off and folded her arms as she laughed and got up.

"Really Jane, there's so much you don't know."

He got up also and gave her a wide smile. He then leaned in close, "Trust me, I know _everything_," he said barely over a whisper.

She took a step back, "Then tell me. What am I thinking right now?" she challenged.

He took a step closer.

"You're thinking, 'I wish Jane would shut up and kiss me already.'"

She took another step back, he took one forward. She was now backed up against the wall with nowhere to move. He was so close; she could feel his breath on her cheek. If she even nudged forward they would be pressed up against each other. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she sure she could hear his. Her eyes fell on his lips and she felt her knees drop. He was about to say something when she stopped him.

"Jane," she whispered, "Shut up and kiss me already.

He smiled sweetly before he bent his head and captured her lips in a sweet, soft kiss. She drew her hands to his neck and replied easily. Finally they broke apart for need of air. She looked up at him and he thought he had never seen her look more beautiful; flustered as blush crept to her cheeks.

"I wasn't kidding," he said, "I do love you."

He brushed his fingers lightly across her cheeks as she bit her lip, "I love you too," she whispered before he bent down again to capture her lips in another kiss.

A/N: VERY fun to write, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
